Teen Titans: The Judas Contract
Teen Titans: The Judas Contract is the second animated film in the Teen Titans series and the eighth feature length film in the DC Animated Film Universe. It is based loosely on the storyline of the same name. Originally was cancelled due to a lack of a "broad fanbase appeal", which would have put it ahead of other projects. Plot Five years ago, the original Teen Titans (Dick Grayson as Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Beast Boy and Bumblebee) rescue the Tamaran Princess Starfire from her captors sent by her evil sister, Blackfire. As she is no longer able to return to her planet, the Titans offer her a home on Earth. In the present, Dick Grayson (now Nightwing) rejoins the Titans to track down a terrorist cult led by Brother Blood, who plans on capturing the team to absorb their powers with a machine that he has tested on Jericho (whom his assistant, Mother Mayhem, quickly shoots afterwards). Blood hires the mercenary Deathstroke to deliver the Titans to him, which he obliges to do for both the money and the chance to get revenge on Damian Wayne. Deathstroke monitors the Titans through his double agent that joined the team a year prior, Terra, whom he rescued after her parents turned their whole village against her and tortured her. When Damian grows suspicious of Terra's behavior and starts tracking her, he is captured by her and Deathstroke. Terra acts cold and distant towards the other Titans despite their welcoming attitude, but eventually warms up to them over time. During the night celebrating her one year anniversary with the Titans, she shares a tender moment with Beast Boy and kisses him. The next day, Deathstroke kidnaps Blue Beetle at the soup kitchen he works at, Beast Boy at a convention where he thought he would do a podcast with filmmaker Kevin Smith, and Starfire at the apartment shared by her and Nightwing. Dick discovers what happened to the other Titans and is attacked by Deathstroke at his apartment. He manages to escape by faking his own death, while Terra captures Raven. Deathstroke and Terra bring the Titans to Brother Blood, but since the machine cannot operate properly without a sixth Titan (as Slade failed to capture Nightwing), Slade offers him Terra instead. Blood starts draining the Titans of their powers, but they are rescued by Nightwing. Nightwing and Robin fight Deathstroke while the rest take on Brother Blood (who has absorbed all of their powers). The two villains are stopped by the intervention of Terra, who is enraged at Slade for his betrayal. Blood is depowered by Raven and killed by Mother Mayhem while Deathstroke is buried underneath multiple rocks thrown by Terra. Too ashamed to face her former friends/allies after betraying their trust, Terra decides to bring down the entire area. Beast Boy attempts to assist Terra in escaping the crumbling fortress, but Terra pushes him back and is buried underneath multiple layers of rubble. Beast Boy digs her up and she dies in his arms. In the epilogue, Beast Boy goes on Kevin Smith's podcast and talks about the Titans with the host. He mentions that the team has a "wonderful" new member and that he will miss Terra. In a post-credits scene, Jericho is shown to have survived the bullet Mother Mayhem shot at him earlier. Cast *Stuart Allan as Damian Wayne/Robin *Taissa Farmiga as Rachel Roth/Raven *Jake T. Austin as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Brandon Soo Hoo as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Kari Wahlgren as Koriand'r/Starfire and Milagro Reyes *Sean Maher as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Christina Ricci as Tara Markov/Terra *Miguel Ferrer as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Gregg Henry as Brother Blood *Maria Canals-Barrera as Bianca Reyes *Meg Foster as Mother Mayhem *Crispin Freeman as Roy Harper/Speedy *Masasa Moyo as Karen Beecher/Bumblebee and Traci *David Zayas as Alberto Reyes *Jason Spisak as Wally West/Kid Flash and Bryce Peterson *Kevin Smith as Himself *Titus Non-Speaking Cameos * Jericho * Donna Troy/Wonder Girl Production History To be added Release To be added Trivia To be added Gallery The Judas Contract.jpg Titans Judas.jpg Deathstroke Judas.jpg Videos Teen Titans The Judas Contract Official Trailer 1 HD Christina Ricci, Taissa Farmiga References Category:Teen Titans Animated Films Category:DC Animated Film Universe